Sweet Light
by Esmeyralda
Summary: Il y eut un peuple que beaucoup ont oublié au fil du temps. Bien loin d'être même une légende, ils sont devenus les héros de contes pour enfants. Ce qui peuvent encore en parler les désignent comme disparus de ce monde. Mais dans beaucoup d'histoire dans cet univers, la disparition ne semblent être qu'un mauvais rhume! Ils sont de retour, et en pleine forme pour aider leurs alliés!
1. Prologue: La Fin

_Prologue : La Fin_

La chambre était blanche. Le sol était blanc, les murs étaient blancs, le plafond était blanc, les rideaux et les draps étaient blanc… Tout était si immaculé que la moindre tâche de couleur surprise pouvait faire mal aux yeux. C'est d'ailleurs l'effet que lui faisait la télé allumée quand elle détournait les yeux. Cet environnement la tuait plus que sa fichue maladie. « Leucémie », phase terminale, appelée aussi « cancer du sang ». En plus de vous tuer douloureusement en plusieurs mois, elle donnait l'immense plaisir de faire tester le teint « somnifère » à son propriétaire. Comparaison plutôt ironique, sachant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sommeil éternel. Remarque, si ce n'était que cela, elle pouvait vivre avec une allure de vampire sans problème. Non, pour donner un peu plus de piment à la situation, il fallait aussi atrophier chacun de ses muscles et lui faire perdre sa mélanine. Cela donnait des cheveux et des iris tellement ternes qu'on la croirait morte avant l'heure. Pourtant, sa chevelure avait toujours eut du mérite avant. Maintenant, tout était caché sous une bouteille de teinture noire. Un caprice avant sa fin, avait-elle dit.

Une infirmière vint éteindre l'écran en annonçant le couvre-feu. Peu importait à Altaïr, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir l'énergie pour tenir éveillé plus longtemps. Et puis, ses rêves, ces temps-ci, avaient un certain charme. Elle faisait toujours les mêmes, en deux temps.

Le premier, elle était au sommet d'une tour ou d'une péninsule. Cela pouvait être face à de grandes plaines, la mer ou même une vallée somptueuse. Elle restait à contempler l'horizon longtemps, mais elle ne saurait déterminer exactement combien de temps. Puis, à partir d'un moment, elle se retournait complètement pour faire face à un groupe armé. Il différait tout le temps. Des fois se trouvait de grandes êtres élancés, d'autre fois des petits guerriers. Quoi qu'ils étaient, elle était toujours surprise par leur présence et glissait de son piédestal vers le vide. Il lui semblait cependant que chaque nuit faisant, ils mettaient moins de temps avant de tenter de l'attraper. C'est après cette descente dont elle n'avait jamais connu la fin que la seconde partie de son rêve débutait. La plus plaisante, elle devait l'avouer. Il y avait un homme, dans une salle baignée d'une très forte lumière blanche. Elle ne pouvait s'approcher de lui pour voir son visage. Même s'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination, elle se prenait à vouloir parler plus en profondeur avec cet inconnu. Au début, à leur première rencontre, ils n'avaient rien pu se dire. Puis, après plusieurs essais, ils comprirent bien le fonctionnement de cet entretien. Il ne pouvait poser que trois questions, auxquels elle ne pouvait répondre que par un mot. Quelle sacré tordue elle était pour inventer des règles pareilles. Il réfléchissait toujours avec soin avant de parler d'une voix grave résonnant inlassablement dans cette immense pièce. Pour lui, elle mettait autant de sérieux à lui répondre :

 _ **-Comment avez-vous commencé à tester ce lien psychique ?**_

 _ **-Maladie**_ , dit-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

 _ **-Comment vous sentez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Épuisée.**_

 _ **-Comment puis-je vous retrouver ?**_

Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait. C'était toujours cette même question qu'il posait en dernier, avec tristesse, et cela depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne réponse qu'il attendait. Cette fois, s'amusant à l'idée qu'un prince charmant existe, elle lui dit le premier mot qui pour elle la définissait physiquement :

 _ **-Rouge.**_

Le dernier mot fut échangé et elle se réveilla un nouvelle fois dans l'horrible prison de santé. Une infirmière était déjà dans sa chambre à papoter comme quoi un visiteur était arrivé pour elle. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant à son ami imaginaire. Dommage, ce n'était que son frère grognon, mais loyal et gentil. Il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas avec son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, ses larges épaules et son léger ventre rebondit. Néanmoins, l'état déplorable d'Altaïr n'aidait pas non plus à l'identification. Quand il arrivait, c'était toujours avec un air énervé, pestant contre tous les médecins et les « pseudo » scientifiques ne pouvant rien faire pour sa petite sœur. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de l'idée d'appeler sa maladie génétique un simple cancer dans le but que ces docteurs se penchent enfin sur son cas. Stupidité qu'était cette maladie inconnue qui avait apparemment du mal à supporter tous les gaz de l'air vicié de cette planète. Elle était obligée de porter à chaque minute un masque à oxygène qui l'empêchait de parler et manger normalement. Autant placer une étiquette « Pas sa place dans ce monde » sur son front.

Steven, car c'était ainsi que son frère s'appeler, resta toute la journée à faire la conversation tout seul, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas avoir l'air affecté, ni faire référence, à l'état de l'alitée. Les heures défilèrent plus en sa présence, c'était un maigre soulagement. Et quand venait le moment de partir, il embrassait son front en lui déclarant revenir le lendemain. Une sorte de rituel qui le rassurait plus lui qu'elle. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'il faisait volontairement abstraction des larmes de peur qui perlaient sur le coin des yeux de sa sœur. Elle savait que s'il s'arrêtait sur son visage terrifié, il ne pourrait plus cacher le sien derrière un masque d'assurance.

Plus fatiguée que jamais, elle s'endormit bien avant que l'infirmière n'arrive. Le rêve s'était inversé ce soir là. Elle commençait dans la pièce éclairée au lieu des sommets. L'homme était bien là, cette fois encore. Il ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela, il ne devait pas être affecté par ce changement. Il lui posa rapidement sa première question :

- _ **Auriez-vous un lieu précis à m'indiquer ?**_

Elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose comme « Hôpital » ou « Capital », mais un brusque mal de tête l'en empêcha. Sa respiration se bloqua, elle cria on s'effondrant sur le sol. Faisait-elle une attaque pendant son sommeil ? Fourberies que voilà ! Elle aura été perverse

jusqu'au bout cette maladie. Son corps se comprimait lentement, comme attaqué par la pression de l'air. En face d'elle, l'ombre de l'homme s'agitait, semblant vouloir traverser ce mur de brume lumineuse promptement. Une métaphore sans doute de la vie voulant la retenir près d'elle. La souffrance lui faisait perdre conscience. Elle eut la chance avant sa mort d'apprendre que la vie des gens défiler vraiment devant leurs yeux en quelques secondes. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur joues en pensant à ses nombreux souvenirs heureux avec cette famille qu'elle aurait voulu connaître plus. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, Steven et ses amis à l'école. Elle était terrifiée par la mort, même après avoir enduré autant de douleurs. « Je veux pas mourir… », chuchota-t-elle faiblement sans savoir si quelqu'un l'entendrait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son corps fut tiré en avant. Son dernier souffle fut le soulagement de s'être débarrassé de tous ses maux et d'être enfin paix. Enfin, l'avait-elle cru sur le moment.

* * *

Oui, on s'amuse beaucoup dans ce prologue. Vous voulez encore plus bader? Lisez-le en écoutant "Anna Blue - Every time the rain comes down". C'est sur ça que je l'ai écrit, j'adore les trucs tragique c'est chaud! :p

Sur ce, je termine d'écrire le premier chapitre et je vous le poste dans pas longtemps, promis!

Esmeyralda


	2. Chapter 1: Jeune et rêveuse

_Chapitre 1 : Jeune et rêveuse_

Quand elle s'était demandée ce qu'il y aurait après sa mort, elle s'était imaginée de nombreuses choses. Le « paradis », un grand jardin très lumineux avec pleins d'inconnus un peu bizarres, tous habillés de blanc, qui ne font rien d'autre que rire et être heureux. La « réincarnation » où pendant trois secondes, avant que ses souvenirs ne se perdent, elle aurait paniqué comme une folle et hurlé sa peur de voir des géants lui tourner autour. Le « fantôme » où elle aurait pu s'amuser pour l'éternité au dépend des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un exorciste peu commode vienne la souffler de la surface de la Terre. Conclusion, quoi qu'il se serait passé, elle aurait été entouré par d'étranges personnages et des fous furieux. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il existerait une quatrième solution, où elle serait la folle de l'histoire. Car une histoire était exactement ce qui qualifiait ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

En à peine une poignée de seconde après sa « mort », elle s'était réveillée entourée de petites personnes, à l'air cependant bien plus robuste qu'elle. C'était dans une infirmerie un peu étrange. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et les murs de roches brut montaient très haut en l'air. Beaucoup de meubles étaient d'ailleurs fait de pierre, des étagères, des coffres et même la base du lit sur lequel on l'avait si généreusement soigné. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu vivre ce moment, en passant, on le lui avait seulement raconté par la suite. Raconté d'ailleurs pas la première personne qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle avait ouvert des yeux clairs sur le monde autour d'elle et était tombée sur une femme physiquement bien originale. Au début, elle avait cru à un nain, mais c'était bien une naine qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle avait des traits indubitablement féminins ainsi que de longs cils, mais il fallait avouer que sa barbe blonde presque aussi longue que ses cheveux, avait faussé le premier jugement d'Altaïr. Bien qu'il fallait concéder à cette barbe qu'elle était superbement bien peignée et tressée. En tout cas, la première vision de l'« Autre côté » de la patiente fut plus que surprenante.

- _ **Ah !**_ S'était exclamée l'inconnue en voyant ses yeux ouverts sur sa personne. _**'Mîmzigil**_ _'_ _ **s'est enfin décidée à nous honorer de son éveil.**_

Elle avait posé son nécessaire de broderie sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant et s'était approché d'elle avec un sourire très doux pour une carrure si imposante. La naine s'était assise sur les draps, juste à côté des jambes cachées par les couvertures d'Altaïr, et avait posé une main rassurante sur la sienne. La malade comprit qu'elle devait avoir une tête à faire peur, si bien qu'elle détourna le regard sur la pièce, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- _ **Je me nomme Tylt, je t'ai veillé pendant que ta fièvre baissait. Quand ils t'ont attrapé en haut de la tour, tu étais pâle comme la mort et froide comme la pierre. Es-tu un esprit ?**_ Demanda la dame d'un air très sérieux.

Altaïr tourna vers elle un regard surprit. Elle avait bien l'impression d'être morte hier, ce qui signifierait qu'elle était en effet un esprit en ce moment même. Rapidement, elle dégagea sa main de celle de sa veilleuse et pinça sa peau avec ses doigts libres. La douleur lui répondit immédiatement, et lui arracha même un gémissement très rauque. Cela devait certainement être une tentative de « Aïe », qui malheureusement lui avait rappelé d'une douloureuse manière qu'elle n'avait pas parlé durant des semaines. Elle toussa, presque s'étouffa, et ne dû son salut qu'à un gobelet d'eau tendu par Tylt. Elle le but d'une traite et tenta de se calmer. Elle n'était décidément pas un esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elle agita frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche négativement avant de remonter son regard sur son interlocutrice. Celle-ci la jaugeait de bas en haut, une main sur le menton. Elle questionna curieusement :

- _ **Dis-moi, ma petite, quel âge as-tu ?**_

Elle voulut lui répondre de vive voix, mais se dit que finalement c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle montra donc ses deux mains ouvertes, les referma, et déplia seulement deux doigts de sa main droite. La naine acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans se départir de son sourire maternel. Elle prit l'air même encore plus tendre l'invita à tenter de se redresser pour de vêtements. Elle était vraiment faible, cela ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais Tylt l'aida beaucoup. Elle lui prêta même l'une de ses robes. À douze ans, elle ne la dépassait que de trois ou quatre centimètres. Par contre, leur différence de circonférence était marquée par l'effet dit « Voile de bateau » sur Altaïr. Pendant que la gentille dame tentait d'arranger un peu son allure, elle lui raconta où et comment il l'avait récupéré. Comme dans ses rêves, elle apparaissait de manière totalement aléatoire au sommet de la tour principale. À chaque fois qu'elle tombait, elle se volatilisait avant même de toucher le sol. Comme ils ne savaient pas quand elle allait reparaître, ils avaient mis un sacré moment avant de réussir à la « sauver ». Entre temps, ils avaient eu largement le temps pour faire courir les rumeurs sur la « Petite du Pic », dite _Mîmzigil_ en khuzdul. Entre bons et mauvais présages, ils avaient eu de quoi commérer sous la montagne. Altaïr ne pouvait quant à elle que renforcer son idée d'être dans un très profond et très réaliste rêve de sa propre création. Elle était peut-être tombé dans le coma pendant la nuit et son imagination débordante d'enfant lui offrait un super échappatoire. Ce qui, du coup, expliquerait aussi ce lien perturbant avec ses anciens rêves ! « _Mais pourquoi j'ai eu mal alors… ?_ », se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement, en moins de sept secondes, elle haussa les virtuellement ses épaules l'air de dire dans sa tête « _OSEF ! »_. Tant qu'elle était ici, elle ne souffrait pas inutilement sur son lit d'hôpital !

Erebor était un endroit magnifique. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait imaginer des lieux si scintillant. Il y avait de l'or partout, et pleins d'ornements de pierres finement sculpté. Elle se croyait presque dans un musée. Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée de dépasser tout le monde, sans être adulte. Pendant sa convalescence, Tylt lui parlait beaucoup d'Erebor, le grand royaume nain. Elle aimait beaucoup Tylt. Cette femme lui faisait penser à sa maman. Elle prenait bien soin d'elle, elle était très gentille et la rassurait même quand d'autre nains, les infirmiers, venaient voir comme elle allait. Si certain était du genre bougon, comme Steven ils avaient d'autres facettes nettement plus sympathique. Bon, ils lui faisaient avaler des mélanges de plantes dégoûtants, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle se sentait bien mieux par la suite. Fort agréablement, elle respirait bien mieux ici que dans sa ville. Elle s'endormait nettement plus sereine le soir venu. Qui plus est, trois jours après le début de son long songe, elle rêva une nouvelle fois de l'immense pièce lumineuse. Un rêve dans un rêve, on se croirait dans un film. Son ami imaginaire était encore là, devant elle, ce qu'elle apprécia d'autant plus étant donné qu'elle avait été un pue triste de ne plus « converser » avec lui.

 _ **-Que vous est-il arrivé ?**_ Avait-il demandé de but en blanc.

 _ **-Mort**_ , répondit-elle simplement.

Il sembla méditer ce mot. Elle ne serait pas là si elle était réellement morte, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien tentait-elle justement de lui faire comprendre qu'il parlait à une image du passé. Ou encore avait-elle échappé à la mort, et voilà qu'elle allait mieux maintenant. Tout cela était très vague. On pouvait surtout s'apercevoir qu'il surestimait un peu trop la capacité à tourner des énigmes de la fillette. Et même Altaïr n'était sûr de rien sur ce sujet. Il préféra apparemment ne pas s'éterniser sur cette devinette à peine poser.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Rêve.

Elle ne faisait plus autant attention à ce qu'elle répondait, ni à son importance. Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, elle aurait tout le temps du monde de répéter cette conversation. Et puis, techniquement parlant, c'est comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Il ne devrait normalement pas avoir de problèmes à saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu es dans un état psychique anarchique, plus que d'habitude.

Elle s'étonna qu'il parle sans une question, surtout pour jouer les devins. D'habitude, il utilisait consciencieusement son temps de parole. Elle retrouva même dans son ton un certain reproche, ou de l'inquiétude bien cachée. Cela l'irrita mais elle ne put répondre. Le rêve s'estompait déjà à cause de l'outre-passement des règles imposées. Elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie où elle avait élu domicile depuis quelques jours. Cependant, il faisait encore nuit. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé de voir ce lieu à cet instant de la journée. Tylt n'était pas là, et il n'y avait aucune agitation derrière les portes. La seule lumière qui l'illuminait en ce moment était une petite bougie à moitié fondue, posée en évidence sur une commode de pierre. L'ambiance lui faisait un peu peur. Si petite dans un espace si grand. Elle se recroquevilla, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et son menton entre ses genoux. Elle n'aimait pas ce que devenait son rêve.

Comme pour lui répondre, son regard fut attirée par une vive lumière bleutée descendant, tel un feu-follet, du sombre plafond. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la stupéfaction, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la luciole infirme qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. A quelques centimètres de son nez, qu'il aurait pu toucher, il vira sur le côté, l'amenant à le suivre. Elle ne voyait que lui. Elle se leva, repoussant ses couvertures sur le côté, et posa ses pieds nus sur la pierre froide. Elle avait beaucoup plus de facilité qu'avant. La petite lumière se glissa sous la lourde porte de fer. Altaïr poussa celle-ci, lui arrachant un grincement retentissant. Elle passa par le petit entrebâillement découvert. La couloir était entièrement désert et sombre. Seule la petite lumière illuminait une partie du chemin. Et ça ne semblait pas vouloir l'attendre non plus. Elle n'hésita donc plus une seconde et s'engouffra en courant sur le tapis rouge du corridor, beaucoup plus agréable que la froide roche précédente, afin de rejoindre son guide impromptu. Au virage, elle tomba sur un large escalier, éclairé par quelques torches, entouré de part et d'autre de vide. Dangereux comme endroit. Elle descendit les marches prudemment, non sans continuer de fixer cette nouvelle créature lumineuse. Arrivée au palier suivant, qui lui garantissait la stabilité et la sécurité, elle reprit sa course. Elle était dans un grand hall éclairé autant par des flambeaux que par la lumière de la lune, sortant des grandes fenêtres ouvertes au dessus d'une gigantesque porte doré. Des soldats nains guettaient à ce balcon, mais tournés vers l'extérieur, ne prêtant heureusement pas attention à sa personne. Le plus problématique était les trois gardes adossés aux colonnes de pierres, qui traversaient la salle. Une humaine en pyjama se ferait certainement remarquer. Elle se cacha derrière la première colonne, une libre, et regarda la lumière voleter tranquillement jusqu'à l'opposée de la salle. Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi petite et discrète. La lumière partait sans elle dans un couloir sombre, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué avant. Elle tendit sa main dans sa direction, déçu d'être stoppée dans son élan, quand un papillon se posa doucement sur son index. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce petit insecte aux superbes ailes bleu clair. Elle cligna des yeux, il avait disparu. Sa main s'abaissa et elle sursauta. Elle avait traversé la salle sans que personne ne la remarque. Pas même elle.

Bon, un rêve n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un sens, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur ce qu'il s'était passé. La « luciole » n'était plus qu'une vague présence déjà bien enfoncé dans ce nouvel escalier. Seulement, celui-ci était plus sinueux, pentu et sombre. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre. Elle dévala les marches en s'aidant de la paroi. Malheureusement, sa légendaire maladresse eut raison d'elle à quelques pas de la fin. C'est dans une roulade aussi surprenante que bien alignée que l'enfant termina sa course. Ce genre de perte de stabilité donnait heureusement plus de peur que de mal. Elle rattrapa son guide qui, pour une fois, l'attendait devant une impasse. Un grand mur glabre se dressait devant eux, sans autre chemin que ce soit. Il y avait quelques balais, des vases et même une armoire aux étagères manquantes. Ainsi que beaucoup de poussière et de toile d'araignée. Mais il n'y avait définitivement rien d'intéressant.

- _ **C'est une métaphore pour me dire d'aller ranger ma chambre ?**_ Râla Altaïr en croisant les bras sur poitrine. _ **Et toi tu représentes la petite ampoule qui s'allume dans les BD quand un personnage à une idée géniale ?**_

L'air boudeuse, elle alla pour faire demi-tour quand la lumière disparue, la plongeant dans le noir complet. Elle allait pour rouspéter contre cette lumière peu sympathique, quand elle dû brusquement bondir en arrière. Dans un grand fracas, qui aurait pu réveiller la moitié de la ville, l'armoire incomplète venait de tomber à ses pieds. De peu, elle l'aurait écrasé. Elle lança un regard agacé à la luciole qui, au vu de sa position, était à l'origine de cette attaque surprise. C'est qu'elle cachait bien sa force, la bestiole ! Néanmoins, elle se rendit compte que le déplacement inopiné de ce meuble avait eu une conséquence. Juste derrière la loupiote, une marque sculptée dans la pierre représentant une étoile à sept branches dans son cercle circonscrit.

Altaïr décida de s'en approcher en grimpant sur le dos de l'armoire en bois incomplète. La non-réaction de la créature brillante lui confirma qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle tendit ses doigts pour admirer de plus près le symbole, quand son crâne fut platement heurté. Elle rapatria sa main à l'endroit rendu endoloris par le choc. Ce genre de coup n'avait pas pour but de lui faire mal, il était plutôt du genre à faire un son ridicule en contact avec l'os de son crâne. Elle se retourna avec une expression outrée. Un vieil homme mal habillé se trouvait derrière elle, un bâton dans les mains, les yeux malicieux.

- _ **Non mais faut te faire soigner, papy !**_ Grogna-t-elle en frottant son cuir chevelu frénétiquement. _**Ça t'arrive souvent de taper des enfants pour rire ?**_

Le vieux bonhomme ne lui répondit même pas. Il se contenta de ramener son bâton sous son bras et de marmonner dans sa barbe des choses intelligibles. Le rustre ne faisait même pas attention à sa bouderie, en fait ! Il semblait en pleine concertation avec lui-même, sans lui adresser le regard.

- _ **Dites le si je vous dérange, hein !**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux errèrent sur la pièce, avant de s'ouvrir comme ceux d'un poisson rouge. L'image fut encore plus saisissante quand sa bouche s'ouvrit en un parfait cercle, avant de se refermer sans un mot, et cela plusieurs fois de suite. Elle tourna sur elle-même, éberlué d'être retourné dans le grand hall lumineux. Altaïr détourna son regard vers l'entrée de l'escalier qu'elle avait emprunté, et prit un air stupide devant le mur lisse de toute imperfection.

 _ **-Arrêtez de fixer ce mur, il ne vous retournera pas la pareille !**_ Lui déclara l'homme à la grande barbe grise.

- _ **Mais… la porte ! Vous m'avez même tapé en bas !**_

 _ **-Une porte de Razel,**_ répondit-il, un regard dédaigneux envers le mur. **_Pire que les portes des nains ! Capricieuses et hautaines, elles vous jettent dehors comme des malpropres au moindre écart !_**

 _ **-Euh… on parle toujours d'une porte, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Il soupira en la regardant avec son air perplexe. Elle prit la mouche et sentit ses joues rougir sous l'agacement. À travers ses yeux, ça se voyait qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile ! Une petite ignorante, comme aurait dit un vieux décrépît et bougon de maison de retraite ! Ce qu'il était sûrement d'ailleurs, vu son âge ! Elle souffla par le nez de mécontentement avant de décider de retourner dans son lit. Il devait représenter, dans ses rêves, son grand-père Paul, un vieux croûton qui n'arrêtait pas de râler sur les jeunes générations.

- _ **Hey là, demoiselle, en voilà des manières de partir sans s'être présenté !**_ Déclara l'inconnu en enlevant son chapeau pointu.

Avec ou sans cet accesoire, elle devait admettre qu'il était tout de même très grand. Elle lui arrivait à peine au dessus de la taille, alors qu'elle était dans la moyenne pour son âge. Il lui adressa un regard toujours aussi énigmatique, et l'incitant d'un geste de bras à se présenter comme demandé. Autant dire que l'envie n'y était pas.

- _ **J'm'appelle Altaïr William. Et vous… ?**_

Elle remarqua que même s'il l'écoutait, il regardait fixement un peu au dessus d'elle, ainsi que ses épaules. Par déduction, elle se dit qu'il observait ses cheveux. Ils étaient lâchés, et commençaient à perdre la couleur qu'elle leur avait donné quelques semaines auparavant à l'hôpital. Tylt avait trouvé ça étrange de teinter volontairement ses cheveux, puis avait été surprise de la couleur que reprenait ceux-ci. Surtout sur les racines, on pouvait distinguer le rouge cerise qui se détachait du brun dit normal. Alors elle ne fut pas plus désappointé que cela de le voir analyser sa chevelure. C'était bien la seule chose qui avait réussi à émerveiller son entourage, la concernant.

- _ **Je me nomme Gandalf, jeune fille,**_ lui dit-il finalement en lui adressant un sourire mystérieux. _**Vous voilà bien loin de chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Pas tellement,**_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 _ **-Je crois que si. Il y bien longtemps que votre venu nous a été révélé, enfants hors-des-mondes.**_

 _ **-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**_

 _ **-Je vous attendais seulement bien moins jeune. Et inexpérimenté. Et ignorante de tout en cette Terre.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes méchant, on vous l'a déjà dit ?**_

Sans faire attention à elle, il l'a dépassa et commença à se diriger tranquillement de l'autre côté du hall. Elle le suivit par instinct, lançant un regard curieux au gardes nains. Ils n'avaient même pas broncher à leur passage. Cela valait bien la peine d'avoir… d'avoir quoi d'ailleurs ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se pose des questions sur ça, à un moment.

 _ **-Le temps n'est pas encore venu, vous êtes ici trop tôt.**_

 _ **-Si vous le dîtes,**_ dit-elle sans même avoir une once d'idée de quoi il parlait. **_Sinon, en ce qui concerne la porte chelou là…_**

 _ **-« Chelou » ?**_ Répéta le vieux barbu en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

 _ **-Louche,**_ traduit-elle avec le regard exaspéré de l'enfant expliquant la technologie à ses parents. **_C'est bien la peine de créer la porte la plus sécurisée au monde si c'est pour y cacher des balais et des toiles d'araignées !_**

 _ **-C'est pour cela que vous n'êtes pas prête, Altaïr William. Vous ne réfléchissez qu'avec vos yeux.**_

Ce vieux machin commençait à lui taper sur le système. Elle gonfla ses joues et son pas se fit un peu plus lourd, signe de son mécontentement. En plus de faire des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens, elle était certaine qu'il lui collait l'étiquette de « débile » sur le front. Il n'y avait pas pire que de tenir compagnie à un vieillard « je-sais-tout ». « _Moi, d'mon temps, on allait pas chercher des portes magiques comme des idiots ! Nous, nos portes magiques, elles étaient de qualités ! Trouvées en allant travailler à la mine pour nourrir nos familles de dix-sept personnes et demi ! »_ , imita exagérément une personne âgé la fausse brune dans un marmonnement. Elles s'étaient peut-être un peu mélangé les pinceaux sur le niveau de la cohérence, mais c'était à peu près l'effet que ça lui faisait quand ils lui parlaient.

- _ **J'espère que votre piètre imitation de m'était pas destiné,**_ déclara Gandalf sans se retourner.

Elle sursauta, grimaça, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Chose très intéressante à garder en mémoire, ce vieil homme n'était absolument pas atteint de surdité. C'est une heureuse chose pour son âge. C'est une mauvaise chose pour celle qui le suivait.

- _ **Dites, vous allez où, là ?**_

Ils remontèrent l'escalier qui menait à l'infirmerie, sans qu'il ne lui réponde. Elle se dit qu'elle allait finalement laisser cet étrange personnage dans son escapade personnelle, et prit le virage tandis qu'il continuait son ascension à l'étage encore supérieur. Elle se stoppa, observant d'un air peu rassuré le couloir devenu totalement obscur à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus la petite lumière pour guider ses pas. Elle déglutit difficilement en plantant ses yeux bruns au point le plus profond de la pénombre. Le silence n'était que perturbé par les pas de plus en plus lointains du grisonnant qui s'éloignait.

Que ce soit simplement dû à un effet d'optique, ou un effet de son imagination, au moment où elle eut l'impression de voir quelque chose de mouvoir au fond, elle décampa. Elle grimpa les marches dans une rapidité affolante, trouvant soudainement la compagnie du vieux déjanté très instructive et plaisante. En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour y penser, elle l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il passait la porte d'une bibliothèque mal rangée. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de sa présence, si bien qu'elle s'invita dans la pièce avec lui. Elle lança un regard méfiant à l'extérieur paisible, et ferma la forte doré derrière elle.

* * *

*Papillon Bleu sur sa petite mimine: J'ai joué à Alice Madness Return. Comprendra qui pourra. (Surtout toi, Ela! :p)

*Le faux placard à balai: Là, c'est plutôt inspiré de Skyrim, dans l'aile interdite du château bleu. Oui, il m'en faut peu.

*La petite lumière: Si vous voulez une illustration, vous imaginez Navi de Ocarina of Time et vous lui arrachez ses ailes.

Hey, hey, hey! Alors oui, on peut dire que mon "bientôt" n'est pas vraiment une notion de "bientôt" normale. Pour ma défense, faire de la retranscription papier/ordinateur est plutôt fastidieuse quand on pense à ma minuscule façon d'écrire à la main. Ce qui n'est finalement pas à ma décharge, quand on y pense... :$


	3. Chapter 2: Dans l'Ombre, tu te cacheras

**_Chapitre 2: Dans l'ombre, tu te cacheras_**

La bibliothèque n'était pas aussi impressionnante qu'un endroit si riche pouvait le faire croire. Le plafond était nettement plus bas que dans les autres pièces de ce palais. Le vieillard qu'elle avait suivi spontanément devait se courber un peu en avant pour pouvoir passer. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de sa présence, si bien qu'elle en fit de même pour lui qui allait allumer les deux torches qui devait normalement illuminer la pièce. Une petite meurtrière creusée dans la pierre éclairaient déjà, de ses rayons lunaires, les étagères poussiéreuses encastrées dans la pierre. Altaïr regarda avec curiosité tous ces vieux livres aux tranches de tissus, qui devenaient de plus en plus visibles à la lumière des feux. Il n'y avait aucun titre sur leur couvertures, et aucunes jolies enluminures comme arboraient certains vieux ouvrages dans la « réalité ». Elle n'avait jamais été une grande appréciatrice de la lecture. En fait, elle préférait sans aucune hésitation les adaptations filmiques aux pavés d'encres. Rien que de voir toutes ces briques de savoir lui donner envie de bailler.

Elle se détourna pour voir son accompagnateur assis confortablement sur l'unique chaise du lieu, à feuilleter un grand livre aux pages jaunies. Il avait posé son chapeau pointu au coin de la table de pierre. Elle soupira devant le manque d'intérêt de ses actions. Il se faisait rien d'autre que, encore et toujours, marmonner dans sa barbe. Elle s'approcha, dans son dos, et essaya de lire par dessus son épaule. Dommage pour elle, c'était écrit avec d'étranges symboles inconnus.

Gandalf tenta de rester concentré sur ses écrits, mais un regard pesant dans son dos l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il gigota sur son siège, déplaçant tout son corps devant la fillette, glissant son livre à l'opposée. Il reprit sa lecture, plus calmement, Il prit un air blasé en sentant une nouvelle fois ce regard pesant par dessus son autre épaule. Elle avait simplement changer de point de vue.

- _ **Rendez-vous utile, petite curieuse,**_ fit-il avec une voix agacée, _**allez donc me chercher le livre rouge sur l'étagère derrière vous. Cela vous occupera !**_

Elle gonfla ses joues comme un hamster, boudeuse. Il pouvait le dire, si elle le dérangeait ! Elle s'exécuta tout de même, en grognant. Elle se figea devant la bibliothèque. Son regard monta lentement le long des différents rayons, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement toute seule en atteignant celui demandé livre rouge était certes bien reconnaissable avec sa tranche de cuir, mise évidence entre plusieurs autres ternes et grise, mais se trouvait à une place plutôt problématique. La dernière étagère, à un bras et demi de distance. Ce demi bras en plus était certainement ce qui allait l'embêtait à l'avenir.

Elle lança un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, s'assurant que son vieux camarade se fichait éperdument de comment elle s'y prenait. Elle s'approcha ensuite des étages, attrapa l'avant-dernière en tendant les bras et grimpa sur la première du bas. Dans un équilibre précaire, elle étendit tout son corps afin d'atteindre la rangée désirée. Le bout de ses doigts effleura une fine couche d'acariens mais le livre restait toujours hors de portée. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle replaça sa main à côté de sa jumelle, puis essaya de se hisser plus haut. Ses yeux arrivèrent à hauteur des œuvres littéraire. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps dans cette position, elle tendit vivement le bras, attrapa et tira le livre vers elle en tombant.

Mal lui en pris. Les livres étaient en fait extrêmement bien serrés les uns contre les autres, sur les étagères. Au moment où elle atterrit sur le sol, une ribambelles de vieux manuscrits s'étalèrent autour d'elle dans un grand fracas. Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et son sourire se fit grimaçant. Elle tourna sur elle même, lentement, pour croiser le regard à peine exaspérée de l'homme au bâton.

- _ **Oups ?**_ Fit-elle en esquissant une mimique innocente.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et se contentait de la fixer avec le même regard dérangeant, elle décida d'apporter au plus vite le livre demandée. Elle slaloma entre les obstacles au sol et tendit le livre en changeant de sujet :

- _ **Et sinon, vous cherchez quoi ?**_

Il lui lança un énième regard atterré mais prit le livre et se détourna d'elle. Elle leva les yeux de soulagement, sentant que sa bêtise pouvait finalement ne pas avoir été trop grave.

- _ **Des réponses à des questions millénaires, jeune fille,**_ répondit-il vaguement.

- _ **Vous pouvez pas être plus précis pour les gens nuls en devinettes ?**_

 _ **-Je suis on ne peut plus précis, et si la réponse ne vous semble pas précise c'est qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être précisé pour une personne qui ne comprendrai pas la précision d'une telle réponse.**_

 _ **-… Hein ?**_

Elle comprit à son haussement de sourcil entendu que le but était effectivement de la perdre. Elle croisa sur sa poitrine et regonfla ses joues. Boudeuse, elle se dirigea vers le désordre qu'elle avait causé dans le but d'arranger le tir. Elle s'accroupit et commença à les empiler un par un, en une unique pile.

 _ **-C'est quoi une porte de Razel ?**_ Demanda Altaïr, oubliant vite sa bouderie.

 _ **-Un passage secret qu'on dit avoir été créé par le fae Grinni Razel au premier age. Des portes aux humeurs changeantes, qui créaient des lumions afin de guider les faeses dans leur quête spirituelle.**_

Quand il se mettait à parler, il ne le faisait pas à moitié ce vieux croûton. Elle n'avait rien compris, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux de l'entendre lui parler un peu. Elle analysa ses paroles en rangeant, et cinq minutes plus tard, eut enfin l'illumination que tous aurait pu attendre.

- _ **'ttendez une seconde !**_ S'exclama-t-elle en oubliant sa tâche et se tournant vers le barbu. _**Elle s'est montrée à moi, la boulette lumineuse !**_

 _ **-Bien évidemment, sinon vous ne seriez pas entré,**_ fit l'interlocuteur sur le ton de la logique. _**Et c'est d'ailleurs le problème capital qui a causé ma venue ici.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ça ? C'est quoi une fae ? Pourquoi elle était ici la porte ? C'était quoi le symbole dans le placard ? C'est quoi la lumière ?**_

 _ **-Paix, enfant !**_ La stoppa-t-il dans son élan de curiosité compulsive. _**Chaque réponse vient à qui sait attendre.**_

 _ **-En gros, pour résumer, vous en savez que dalle, hein ?**_

Elle eut un rictus moqueur en entendant son énième marmonnement pour lui même. Dans les dents, monsieur je sais tout ! En même temps, cette histoire de fae faisait réfléchir. Des portes qui ont des sauts d'humeurs et des lanternes de sapins de noël ambulantes aussi, peut-être même plus. « _Et puis c'est quoi ce mec ? Déjà, « Grinni » c'est pas un blaze, c'est à la limite une marque de gâteaux secs. »_ , réfléchit-elle en finissant de pousser sa jolie pile dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle frotta ses mains entre elle et lança un regard à la meurtrière. Le soleil se levait déjà. Elle ne devait pas être ici depuis trop longtemps, mais son petit voyage nocturne avait dû avoir lieu très tôt le matin. Elle bailla aux corneilles et s'étira de tout son long avant de frotter ses yeux endormis. Elle retournerait bien se coucher, tiens, puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de l'obscurité. Elle nettoya légèrement sa chemise de pyjama de la poussière, et décida de retourner dans sa « chambre » sans plus attendre.

- _ **Bon, c'pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, monsieur, mais j'ai mon oreiller qui m'appelle. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **-Mmh,**_ répondit-il en exprimant ainsi le fait qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

Elle rouvrit la porte dans un grincement et se glissa à l'extérieur sans plus attendre. Elle dévala les marches en petits pas et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

Tylt vint une nouvelle fois la voir un peu plus tard, après qu'elle soit retourner dans son lit. Elle l'avait apprêté et lui avait proposé une petite balade dans le palais et près des mines. Tylt parlait beaucoup, expliquant certaines anecdotes amusantes et enchaînant sur des ragots qui n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour l'humaine qu'elle était. Elle ne recroisa pas le vieux fou de la journée, ce qui était en soit une bonne chose. Mais la porte, et surtout le symbole derrière l'armoire, revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle y pensa toute la journée, oubliant même parfois la présence de sa gentille camarade naine. Elle se prit de nombreuses portes dans la figure, et par extension, de nombreux tapis dans les pieds. Elle n'avait jamais était très adroite, mais aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Finalement, aux coups de midi, son amie l'emmena manger avec pleins d'autres habitants des cavernes. Ils étaient bruyants, buvaient beaucoup et respiraient la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. S'il était déjà très simple pour Altaïr de sourire sans aucune raison, la présence de tous ces surprenants personnages ne faisaient qu'encore plus égayer sa journée. Elle s'amusait beaucoup en leur compagnie, et répondait joyeusement à leurs remarques et leurs blagues plus ou moins vaseuses.

- _ **Eh bien, Mîmzigil semble bien adaptée à l'environnement nanesque !**_ Lança un garde au cheveux brun et à la barbe à peine peignée.

- _ **Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle en voit,**_ rétorqua un autre avant de prendre une grande gorgée de bière.

- _ **Dis moi, petite,**_ fit d'une voix moins hurlante un autre nain à l'air amusée, _**as-tu déjà vécu dans une mine auparavant ?**_

 _ **-Pas que je sache,**_ répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, perdu. _**J'ai même jamais vu de vrais nains avant, en fait. Y'en a pas chez moi, enfin comme vous quoi. Par contre y'a des chansons !**_

 _ **-Une chanson qui parle des nains ?**_ S'intéressa Tylt à côté d'elle. _**Voilà qui mérite une petite démonstration ! Allez, ne soit pas timide, ma petite !**_

D'autres nains acquiescèrent, certainement eux aussi un peu enivrés, et scandèrent même en tapant leur chope sur la table en bois principale. La fillette rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, intimidée et embarrassée. « Diggy Diggy Hole » était une chanson qu'elle avait beaucoup chanté pour s'amuser avec ses amis, à l'école ou pendant des jeux, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle rendait assez justice à de vrais nains. Peut-être que les paroles en elles-mêmes les inspireront, qui sait. Elle se redressa sur son siège et prit un air déterminée. Tant qu'à faire, si elle devait chanter devant une assemblée, autant ne pas avoir l'air ridicule avec un ton de voix de sourie.

Elle entonna la chanson, récupérant au passage quelques sourires attendris par sa petite voix d'enfant de chœur. Elle découvrit assez vite que les nains avaient un sens du rythme prononcé, surtout quand il fallait jouer de la chope, et qu'ils apprenaient vite les paroles des refrains, avec entrain. Spontanément, pour s'amuser un peu plus, elle grimpa directement sur la table pour chanter les couplets inconnus aux autres. Il y eut beaucoup de rires, si bien qu'elle pensa que la création leur plaisaient. Elle était si absorbée par ce nouveau jeu, qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à qui était entré dans la salle, pourtant bien au-dessus de tous ici au niveau spatial. La magicien s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, attiré par le raffut, et maintenant bien amusée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours de sa longue vie qu'il aura vu une fillette de douze année à peine faire rire une bande de nains centenaires en chantant une chanson à la structure pourtant minimaliste.

 _ **-Attention !**_ Hurla soudainement un garde assis, tout en tirant la petite fille de la table sauvagement.

Dans un bruit de tonnerre violent, le lustre qui illuminait la salle depuis le plafond s'écrasa et détruit la table qui avait servit le déjeuner. Tous se levèrent, surpris par cette interruption quelque peu brusque, et seul Gandalf remarqua ce qui se faufila dans l'ombre depuis le plafond. Tel un serpent qu'on aurait aplatit contre le marbre et qui serait devenu encre. Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et dirigea à la hâte vers celle qui avait faillit être au centre du drame.

Elle avait été propulsé sur le sol avec force, mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Néanmoins, le magicien restait peu rassuré face aux événements. Il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, il ne devait plus attendre une minute de plus ici !

- _ **Allons, relevez vous, Altaïr William !**_ Ordonna-t-il en l'attrapant brusquement par le bras. _**Il nous faut nous hâter !**_

 _ **-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ Fit-elle, un peu perdue. _**Hey, vous avez vu ? J'ai faillis me faire écraser !**_

Elle mima la scène avec un sifflement pour représenter le lustre et claqua ses deux mains entre elles, voulant certainement donner l'aspect d'une crêpe arrivant sur le sol. Le magicien lui lança un coup d'oeil sceptique quant à l'état de son équilibre mental.

 _ **-**_ _Que se passe-t-il,_ _Tharkûn* ?_ Demanda Tylt, en khuzdul s'approchant avec un air inquiet de la petite pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

- _Il se passe ce que j'ai redouté jusqu'ici, ma dame,_ répondit l'Istari en traînant presque l'enfant avec lui. _Il nous faut au plus vite rejoindre la vallée où l'Ombre ne peut encore pénétrer._

Elle prit un air grave et regarda avec compassion la petite fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle adressa ensuite un hochement de tête entendu avec le vieil homme.

- _Je vais de ce pas faire préparer vos affaires de voyages et votre cheval, Tharkûn._

Sûrement alertée par le ton de voix plus que par l'utilisation d'une langue qui lui était inconnue, elle se mit à faire des allers-retours entre le vieux et la naine qui s'éclipsait. Elle commença à harceler de questions son accompagnateur, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas daigné la lâcher d'un doigt. Elle avait de très mauvais pressentiments sur tout cela, ainsi qu'un malaise inexplicable nouant son estomac.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans ce qui s'apparentaient le plus à une écuries, à la différence que l'espèce animal la plus importante présente était celle de boucs. Non, moutons. Peut-être chamois finalement. En tout cas, des mammifères à pelage bouclé et à cornes. Il n'y avait qu'un cheval parmi tous ces herbivores, et ce n'était autre que celui du magicien gris. Il s'affairait rapidement à le harnacher et le seller, avec l'aide de quelques nains dont le travail était de l'aider.

- _ **Dîtes, papy,**_ commença-t-elle, ayant certainement laisser tomber son respect sur le chemin, _**je sais que vous kiffez pas trop la discute avec moi, mais ça vous ennuierait pas de quand même me dire pourquoi vous avez soudainement la trouille ? Et pourquoi vous vous barrez pendant qu'on y est ?**_

 _ **-Je ne comprends rien à votre locution, jeune fille,**_ répondit-il sans plus d'intérêt. _**Mais il vous faut comprendre qu'un danger rôde par ici, et partout où vous irez à présent. L'apparition d'une porte de Razel à fait résonner la réapparition d'une fae en Terre du Milieu, et cela dans toutes les contrées. L'ombre est à vos trousses, et vous êtes bien trop jeune pour que je ne m'en inquiète pas.**_

 _ **-Wow,**_ déclara-t-elle pas le moins du monde impressionnée. _**On dirait une bande-annonce, votre truc.**_

Il lui jeta un nouveau regard fatigué avant de se détourner. Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même, trouvant exagérée la façon dont réagissait le vieil homme. Et puis, elle ne craignait rien, non ? Rien ne peut se passer dans un rêve. Elle en était encore persuadée.

- _ **Altaïr !**_ Appela sa naine tutrice, revenu de sa mystérieuse mission.

- _ **Madame Tylt ?**_ Répondit la petite aux cheveux rouges cerise tout en se retournant vers elle.

Sans l'avoir vu venir, elle se retrouva avec une très large capuche la tête, tombant presque devant ses yeux. La cape brune, qui était rattachée à la capuche, n'était en elle-même pas très longue et s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos. Altaïr inspecta le tissu qui atteignait ses cils d'un œil circonspect.

- _ **Surtout ne l'enlève pas,**_ conseilla la naine avec un air inquiet, _ **tu attirerais trop l'attention avec ta rare couleur de cheveux.**_

 _ **-Attendez, je pars avec lui ?**_ S'étrangla la concernée. _**Mais j'ai pas envie moi !**_

 _ **-Il le faut, Tharkûn m'a tout expliqué de ton arrivé et des choses qui poursuivent les gens comme toi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, et crois-moi que je le regrette.**_

 _ **-Partons, maintenant !**_ Déclara le magicien en grimpant sur le dos de l'équidé.

Touché par cette sincère inquiétude qui avait suivit les mots de son amie, elle se sentit perdu au milieu des événements. Elle se laissa porter sur la selle, dos au vieil homme qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle ainsi. Elle regarda Tylt, qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main, les yeux humides. Elle n'arrivait même pas à apprécier sa première sortie à dos de cheval. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Tylt, surtout que cette dernière ne lui donnait pas l'impression de réconfort qu'elle aurait souhaité en ce moment. Quand elle lâcha sa main, et que Gandalf sonna le départ en faisant partir sa monture au galop, Altaïr eut envie de pleurer. Plus ils se dirigeaient vers la lumière, plus elle voyait Tylt s'éloignait et sa gorge se nouer.

Quand elle disparue totalement, ils avaient atteint le pont de pierre qui rejoignait le royaume d'Erebor aux plaines de Dale. Ils le traversèrent à vive allure, l'enfant dû retenir sa capuche pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. Elle resta bouche bée devant ces grandes collines verdoyantes qui s'étendaient devant elle, sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

Elle se savait têtu, voir bornée, sur beaucoup de sujet. Mais elle savait accepter la vérité quand elle lui était présentée en face, devant son nez. Elle était comme beaucoup d'enfant et avait énormément d'imagination quand il le fallait. Mais pas à ce point là. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ça, c'était beaucoup trop. Et se rendre compte de cela, dans ce contexte, rendit la réalité bien terrifiante. Elle était autre part, seule, fuyant une chose dont elle ignorait la nature et qui lui voulait apparemment du mal. Elle se sentait terriblement mal maintenant. Encore plus en sachant qu'elle venait de quitter la seule personne en qui elle avait parfaitement confiance.

- _ **On va où ?**_ Demanda-t-elle d'un voix beaucoup moins assurée.

- _ **Pour l'instant, nous sommes sur le chemin d'Esgaroth, qui nous mènera par le Celduin à la route des nains, à travers la forêt noire.**_

* * *

* _Parole en italique sans gras :_ Tylt et Gandalf s'expriment en Kuzdhul.


	4. Chapter 3: Voyage

Chapitre 3: Voyage

La Terre du Milieu avait un côté visuellement magistral. De grandes étendues à perte de vue, des montagnes pouvant atteindre les nuages ou des plateaux rocheux dignes de cartes postales. Le temps n'était pas toujours au beau fixe, comme le montrait si fidèlement la présente journée, mais l'accent mystérieux de ces terres attirait la lumière. En trois jours de chevauchée, Altaïr avait pu admirer ces paysages avec consternation, suivi de fascination. Vivement suivi d'ennui, par ailleurs, car le côté promenade n'avait jamais été le meilleur moment de ses classes vertes. Le temps ne changeait jamais, le vent ne se levait pas, il faisait froid, elle dormait dans l'herbe près d'un feu à peine chaud et, pire que tout, il n'y avait pas internet. S'il il y avait quelque chose à apprendre en arrivant dans une grande ville, c'était que les enfants tenaient en horreur tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la campagne. Ils n'y ont jamais mis les pieds, n'éprouvent aucune envie d'apprendre le nom des champignons, maudissent le manque d'électricité en forêt et, surtout, ne captent aucune connexion avec leurs portables. Autrement dit, le temps où la cambrousse était la terre promise des chenapans était terminé depuis un bon moment. Il n'était donc pas présomptueux de dire qu'Altaïr ne faisait pas exception à la règle à ce sujet.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pendant plusieurs heures, soupiré à s'en fendre l'âme et grogné à chaque fois que le cheval sur lequel elle était assise avait des spasmes. Pourtant, son accompagnateur, dont elle avait tendance à négliger la présence, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. À bien y réfléchir, son agacement s'était tourné tourné vers une question particulière, en tout point répétitive, et à laquelle tout les parents vouaient une haine sans nom.

- _ **Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?**_ Demanda la rouquine une vingtième fois en l'espace de trois heures.

- _ **Bientôt, bientôt**_ , répondit-il en utilisant sa légendaire patience de maïa sage et immortel.

- _ **Oui**_ , fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, _ **ça j'ai compris, mais quand est-ce qu'on arrive vraiment ?**_

Sentant ses oreilles devenir rouge par l'énervement, il prit sa grosse voix de puissant Istari et déclara, en laissant son irritation poindre :

- _ **Nous arriverons quand nous arriverons, et si jusque là vous pouviez nous laissez profiter du silence provoquée par votre inusitée bouche fermée, je vous en serais fort gré !**_

Pour une énième fois, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et gonfla ses joues, boudeuse. Gandalf soupira de lassitude. Il avait avec lui une enfant avec beaucoup de tempérament, qu'il était sûr, allait lui apporter des ennuis. Il avouait avoir cru que la menace d'un danger inconnu l'aurait quelque peu calmé, mais c'était apparemment mal connaître le chat sauvage qu'elle incarnait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontrer de fae si agaçante depuis des générations de sa vie sur ces terres. À bien y songer, il n'en avait pas rencontré en vie depuis des générations également. Son humeur s'assombrit rien qu'à y penser. Il devait reconnaître qu'à défaut d'être loquace et mature, elle avait la capacité de le distraire de tous ces problèmes qu'il devait résoudre au plus vite.

Il se passa bien une dizaine de minutes avant que l'enfant qui l'accompagnait n'oublie la raison de son mutisme. À son grand damne, ou soulagement, elle se remit à grogner contre le brave cheval qui la supportait tant bien que mal, non sans une certaine dignité. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il continue ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur court périple. Pourtant, il y avait plus de chances pour ces incessants jacassements d'avoir raison du grand sage qu'il était plutôt que ce sourd équidé. Dans un soupir presque désespéré, il lui proposa de lui raconter un conte ancien, stocké depuis des lustres dans son insatiable mémoire. À son grand étonnement, malgré son irrémédiable problème de bavardages, elle semblait avoir ce pouvoir sur elle-même de se faire taire. Dans la situation présente, il ne pouvait le négliger.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans une quiétude que le magicien ne pouvait que rêver. Altaïr se révélait nettement plus sympathique quand sa curiosité se focalisait sur autre chose que sur l'ennui et le temps. Il lui raconta l'histoire des Grands Dragons ainsi que de leur roi, Ancalagon le Noir, dont la grandeur était telle que la plus haute montagne de Terre du Milieu ne pouvait prétendre l'atteindre. Il lui raconta comment il fut défait, par un fort et courageux seigneur elfe nommé Eärendil, accompagné par le roi des aigles Thorondor et son armée d'oiseaux. Ils combattirent ensemble un jour et une nuit, avant de finalement parvenir à le transpercer.

- _ **Attendez, attendez…**_ , fit-elle en agitant les bras. _**Vous essayez de me faire croire que un mec accompagné d'un gros pigeon ont réussi à transpercer un dragon plus grand qu'une montagne et à le tuer ? Même avec une lance entre les mains, ça aurait donné l'impression qu'une écharde pour lui ! Vous êtes sûr que c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Ainsi le raconte la légende qui s'est épanoui à travers les ages,**_ dit-il en prenant une bouffée de sa pipe.

- _ **Vous êtes pas sûr non plus, quoi,**_ railla-t-elle alors.

- _ **Il ne faut point douter des incommensurables pouvoirs de l'Ainur Thorondor, jeune fille !**_

 _ **-C'est pas de ces pouvoirs que je doute, c'est de l'effet que ça pourrait avoir sur son adversaire. Et à ce moment là, l'elfe il était juste là pour faire jolie dans le salon, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire !**_

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu la scène de ses propres yeux, mais elle soulevait des points intéressant qu'il n'avait jamais soulevé. Probablement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu le fin mot de cette histoire. Les légendes ont pour habitude de n'être vrai que pour les personnes qui les écoutent, et il avait fait partie de ces personnes. Quant à ce qui s'était passé avec Ancalagon, il n'aurait certainement jamais de réponse concrète.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, Altaïr eut le plaisir d'enfin apercevoir la civilisation. Le premier village humain qu'elle croisait depuis son arrivé. Cependant, en pénétrant dans ce hameau du bord de l'eau, au pas sur son cheval, son sourire se fana bien vite. C'était loin de ressemblait à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Les maisons de bois, d'où s'échapper de la fumée par les cheminée, étaient vieilles et ternes, en harmonie avec l'ambiance de ce lieu et les gens qui y habitaient. Ces riverains étaient, en très grande majorité, vêtu de vêtements de qualités médiocres et sales. Les hommes avaient des cheveux longs, environ jusqu'aux épaules, souvent gras et mal coiffés, ainsi que des barbes de trois jours négligés. Les femmes, elles, ne portaient exclusivement que des robes très longues et très encombrantes dont les pans trempaient dans la boue et la terre. Deux garçons un peu plus jeunes qu'elle passèrent encourant à côté d'eux ils avaient l'air content de se poursuivre dans les rues poussiéreuses en traînant leurs pieds dans la gadoue.

- _ **Bienvenu au port de Dale**_ , dit le magicien. _**Nous allons faire escale à l'Auberge de la Carpe Sifflante, puis demain matin nous partirons pour Lacville.**_

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête, mal à l'aise dans ce village. Ils s'arrêtèrent en effet près de l'écurie réservée aux clients de l'auberge d'en face. Un bâtiment tout aussi délabré et rustique que le reste de la ville, seul sa taille et la pancarte en forme de poisson témoignaient de sa différence. Elle glissa de la selle, laissant la place à son accompagnateur pour faire de même. Un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, qui travaillait ici vint pour prendre soin de leur monture. En voyant l'enfant, il lui fit un sympathique sourire édenté qui eut plus effet de l'effrayer que de la mettre en confiance. Elle se cacha derrière sa capuche et se cacha, l'air de rien, derrière la robe grise de l'Istari, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de donner quelques piécettes à l'homme et invita la fillette à le suivre à l'intérieur.

- _ **Il ne faut pas avoir peur des gens d'ici, mon enfant, ils sont rarement hostiles.**_

 _ **-Hum…,**_ mima-t-elle simplement sans se redresser pour autant.

La taverne dans laquelle ils entrèrent surprit Altaïr, de la bonne manière. La décoration était moins austère qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et l'ambiance plus chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup d'humains en proportion, mais aussi quelques joyeux aventuriers nains. Rien qu'à entendre leurs rires gras et bruyants, la jeune fille se sentait mieux. Elle avait une particulière affinité avec ce peuple, il semblerait. Pendant qu'elle observait, Gandalf régla la location d'une chambre avec deux lits et chercha des yeux des places libres dans la salle. Il en trouva deux sur une petit table carré, au milieu, et tapota le dos de sa protégée à l'aide de son bâton pour attirer son attention distraite. Elle le suivit d'un pas bien plus léger qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de passer dans tous les recoins de la salle, curieusement. Le vieux maïa le remarqua, et intervint alors en ces mots :

- _ **Cessez donc de vous agitez, vous attirez bien trop les regards !**_

Elle se renfrogna, marmonnant à l'encontre du vieux rabat-joie. Elle s'installa sur l'une des trois chaises vides, à la gauche de son protecteur temporaire. Par réflexe, elle tenta d'enlever sa capuche et découvrir son visage. La main fine, mais ridée, du sorcier, entourant fermement son poignet, l'en empêcha. Un peu perdue face à cette réaction, elle croisa alors son regard bleu glacé méfiant et prudent envers la salle.

- _ **Pas ici, ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'instant. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce lieu si fréquentée.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_ Aboya-t-elle. _ **Ils ont jamais vu de rousse de leur vie ?**_

 _ **-Ne soyez pas sotte, vos cheveux sont loin d'être d'un roux naturel. Ils sont l'insigne évidente de votre race, ainsi que de ce que vous possédez, en vous.**_

 _ **-Et je possède quoi en fait ? Parce qu'on m'a pas mit au courant moi.**_

Il prit un air très sérieux, et lança un regard circulaire à la salle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas espionné. Puis, prenant la pose de la confidence, il se pencha vers elle. Elle l'imita, trop heureuse d'être sur le point de connaître un secret, quel qu'il soit. Il révéla alors, lentement, discrètement :

 _ **-Vous êtes une fea, Altaïr. Les faeses ont disparu il y a des millénaires de cela, peu après la victoire, lors de la grande guerre, de la dernière alliance des Elfes et des Hommes. Cependant, depuis près de dix ans, les feases réapparaissent, un peu à ta manière. Et quoi qu'en disent certaine personnes, ce phénomène est un mauvais présage. Il faut que tu saches que les faeses sont…**_

Avant qu'il n'est pu éclaircir sa pensée, la serveuse le coupa en arrivant et posant leur commande devant eux. Il avait fait preuve d'imprudence, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver à cause du bruit environnant. C'était idiot de sa part, il ne fallait pas que ces informations soit entendu par n'importe qui. Les rumeurs pouvaient se révéler de vrai poisons parfois. Mais cela laissait un peu sur sa faim la petite rousse, qui n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été coupé alors que cela devenait intéressant. Néanmoins, le regard entendu du vieillard lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire cette fois, et qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire.

Cette petite partie de l'histoire l'intriguait tout de même. Elle grignota sans grand enthousiasme, tout en y réfléchissant. Il avait bien dit que cela faisait dix ans que d'autre personne comme elle apparaissait. Eux aussi ont atterri au milieu de l'inconnu, perdus, ou était-elle la seule à n'avoir pas été mis au courant ? Elle acceptait ce que lui disait Gandalf très facilement, plus rien ne l'étonnait à présent. Cependant, pourquoi était-ce lui qui été venu la voir ? Un autre fae n'aurait pas mieux fait l'affaire ? Après tout, il serait plus à même de répondre à ses questions que lui.

- _ **Dîtes, papy…**_

 _ **-Ne m'appelles pas ainsi, petite impolie. Je me nomme Gandalf, ou alors monsieur, puisque ce terme te sembles plus familier.**_

 _ **-Si vous voulez, m'sieur,**_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

Elle aurait oublié cette accord dans très peu de temps, donc elle avait tout intérêt à stopper le débat dès maintenant.

- _ **Ils sont où les autres ?**_ Questionna-t-elle en croquant un morceau de fromage.

- _ **Quels, autres ?**_ Reprit-il, pas encore resituer à la précédente conversation.

- _ **Les autres comme moi, voyons ! De qui d'autre vous voulez que j'parle ?**_

La question prit Gandalf de court. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas, qu'il ne put que maladroitement caché son moment d'hésitation. Il s'étouffa quelques peu avec sa boisson, toussa, gagnant encore du temps. Du temps utilisé de manière bien plus utile par Altaïr, qui ne pouvait que s'imaginer ce qu'il ne pouvait évoquer. Et que nous n'allions pas dire qu'à son âge, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser des scénarios si graves. Les adolescents du XXIe siècle sont bien capable de penser de cette manière, et de plus en plus jeunes malheureusement. D'une voix bien mois assuré, alors que le pèlerin gris reprenait son souffle, elle redemanda :

- _ **Où ils sont, Gandalf ?**_

Cette fois, yeux dans les yeux, il soupira et assura qu'il lui en parlerait demain, et qu'il était temps pour eux de se coucher. Cette histoire ne pourrait mieux s'entendre qu'à tête reposée.

Ils s'étaient couchés sur leurs lits à peine plus confortables que le sol, dans un silence quasi religieux. La fatigue la fit s'endormir en peu de temps, et, grâce au ciel, ce ne fut pas un cauchemar qui hanta cette nuit, mais bien l'étrange hallucination qui revenait une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas communiqué.

Le mur opaque qui les séparait était de retour, et elle ne voyait encore que cette silhouette flou lui faire face. Elle était bien plus contente de le voir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Encore une fois, rien que le son de sa voix lui paru réconfortante. Il lui répéta les mêmes questions qu'il avait posé il y a alors des dizaines de nuits de cela :

 _ **-Où es-tu ?**_

Ah. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit à la question. Où était-elle ? C'était une excellente question, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Enfin, bien sûr, dans une auberge miteuse, dans un village miteux, dans un pays qu'elle espérait ne pas être assorti, mais il y avait des chances pour que ça l'aide pas plus que cela. Et alors, il aurait vite fait de décamper comme la dernière fois ! Vite, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répondre, de préférence intelligent et logique. Bizarrement, ça en étonnera peut-être plus d'un, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ses domaines de prédilection.

Alors qu'elle s'énervait toute seule devant sa propre idiotie, elle fut coupé dans ses pensée par une tâche bleu qui lui passa sous le nez. Son attention fut attirée et il s'avéra que cette tâche bleue était un beau machaon, voletant librement dans les airs et s'éloignant petit à petit vers les espaces blancs. Il lui sembla qu'il lui accaparaient toutes ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se réveillait, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvre sur sa chambre à peine épargné de la lumière. Elle grogna, en se redressant, pestant contre ce maudit papillon à l'origine de son malheur. Le prochain qu'elle croiserait, elle le transformerait en pièce de collection, non mais.

Totalement éveillée, elle avisa le lit à côté d'elle et remarqua avec stupéfaction que son accompagnateur l'avait désertée. Le soleil s'était-il déjà levée ? Maintenant qu'elle était bien éveillée, elle se rendait en effet compte que la lumière était bien vive dans cette chambre, dans une ville qui n'avait pourtant aucune lumière nocturne. Elle se tira hors des draps et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts, la luminosité plus dense. Il y avait de l'agitation, elle ne pouvait qu'à peine devinait ce qu'il se tramait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, au rez-de-chaussé, ne hurle :

- _ **AU FEU !**_

Tous ses sens en alerte, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, accompagné de fumée, dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence, qui la firent tousser. Elle couru vers la porte et traversa en quatrième vitesse le couloir, où toutes les chambres semblaient déjà vide, et descendit quatre par quatre les escaliers. Son chemin fut nettement coupée par une scène qui avait autant de grandiose que de terrifiant. Gandalf, armé de son bâton lumineux, tentait de faire fuir quelque chose. Quelque chose, car il n'y avait pas vraiment de qualificatif à ce qu'il combattait. Une masse noirâtre, informe, ressemblant à s'y m'éprendre à une cascade de flammes ardentes. Cette abomination n'avait pas de visage, pas d'expression, seulement elle embrasait chaque chose qu'elle approchait, et semblait de toute évidence pas impressionné par son adversaire. La salle commune de l'auberge ne ressemblait guère plus à grand-chose de ce qu'elle était il y a quelques heures encore. Il incantait formule sur formule, certainement pour le bloquer ou le renvoyer d'où il venait. Le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

Brusquement, la cascade se pencha en avant et le sorcier dû bondir précipitamment sur le côté pour l'éviter de justesse, lui et la combustion spontanée qui l'attendait. Cette action fit crier d'effroi la fillette, qui plaça vivement une main devant sa bouche, alors que plus loin, la voix du pèlerin gronda :

- _ **Fuyez, pauvre sotte !**_

Il n'eut pas lieu de lui dire deux fois. À peine s'engagea-t-elle dans la remontée des escaliers, que la chose flamboyante s'écrasa dans son dos, brisant le mur de bois et l'enflammant. Elle hurla de plus belle et l'adrénaline lui donna des ailes, juste assez pour éviter la seconde offensive qui vint briser les marches. Elle trébucha, mais réussi à monter et s'engouffrer dans la première chambre ouverte à sa disposition. Un très mauvais choix, pour les amateurs de films d'actions, mais un choix logique pour une enfant en pleine panique. Le bâtiment ne ferait pas long feu, elle devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper au plus vite. Elle fonça jusqu'à la fenêtre, donnant sur l'eau, comme toutes les fenêtre de ce côté-ci de l'auberge. Elle donna un grand coup de coude de les volets pour qu'ils s'ouvrent, et grimpa sur le rebord. La précipitation, liée à la peur de sentir sa peau brûler dans les secondes qui viennent, lui firent perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba comme une pierre dans les eaux sombres du port. Juste avant que ses oreilles ne soient rendues sourdes par l'eau, elle entendit le cri gutturale de la chose qui la suivait, dont la signification pouvait être entre le désespoir et la colère. Puis, après l'impact, plus rien. Un silence assourdissant, seulement ponctué d'éclatement de bulles marines. Sa chute fut bientôt accompagnée de débris de bois, laissant entendre la chose avait aussi détruit le mur qu'elle avait passé.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle avait échappé au pire, car il était certain que cette chose ne pourrait survivre à un bain, elle se retrouvait face à un autre problème. Les flammes n'étaient pas assez vives de ce côté-ci de la ville, et à cette profondeur, et il était impossible de discerner le haut du bas en pleine nuit. Son angoisse l'ayant déjà bien entamé, elle se mit à nager dans tous les sens, essayant de sortir au plus vite de ces courants glaciales qui aurait bientôt raison de ses doigts, puis de son corps entier. Elle ne pouvait même plus ouvrir les yeux, tellement ils lui faisaient mal. S'il y avait bien un moment où elle voudrait voir l'un de ses harceleurs papillons, c'était dans ce genre de situation. Mais non, ils préféraient l'empêcher de dormir plutôt que de l'empêcher de se noyer !

Elle donna brusquement un grand coup de main dans un débris de poutre. Elle hurla silencieusement, tenant sa main endoloris avec son autre. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre ses doigts, avec cette température et ce choc. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, et rouvrit ses brûlant une dernière fois. Une loupiote. Là, à la surface, une loupiote s'agitait comme une folle. Elle referma ses yeux, trop douloureux, et se mit à nager comme une dératée vers la direction indiquée. Elle n'avait presque plus d'air, elle ne pensait pas avoir atterrit si profondément. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi sa mère refusait d'aller à la plage de nuit, alors que pourtant il n'y avait personne. C'était logique en fait. Elle aurait dû écouter sa mère, pour une fois.

L'arrivée à la surface fut comme une délivrance pour ses poumons. Le bruit qu'elle fit en respirant lui inspira celui de la parade nocturne du lamantin sauvage, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas très important. Elle s'accrocha au ponton le plus proche, de telle manière a ce que rien ne pourrait la faire lâcher, et respira à grande goulée l'air frais de la campagne. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, et si bêtement, qu'elle mourrait.


End file.
